Blood Water
by bellamarieswancullen
Summary: Elena wants to have a normal day at the pool with her friends. Bonnie can't stand pools. Why does Bonnie afriad to go to the pool? What happened in Bonnie's past that has her frightened? and is Damon flirting with Bonnie?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Water**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV**

"The Pool?" I asked. Why would Elena want to have a pool day? After what happened… I don't want to even think about it. She knows I have problems with pools.

"Yeah, a pool day. Just like normal. Something we can still do that is normal."

"Elena, since when is going to the pool a normal thing? We use to NEVER go to the pool."

"I know, I know, but it will be fun plus its right in my backyard. We just never use it."

"SO!"

"So…. I want to have a normal day with friends."

"What do you mean friends… as in plural? Who else is coming?"

"Um… you'll find out."

"Elena!"

"What? Here put this black and red bikini on."

Wow! I like the bathing suite and all but it's a little reviling and I don't like to show off my body. AT ALL. I can't believe Elena would try to make me wear that.

"HA! HA! Very funny, I am NOT wearing that!"

"Yes you are! You'll look great! Now go put it on."

As she said that she pushed me into her bathroom. I can't believe I am going to go through with this. The bikini top was black with bright red dripping down it. Looking like blood running down the top, the bottoms where all red. I have to admit I do look good.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Elena in a dark navy blue bikini. She looked beautiful. Way better then I think I will ever look.

"You look amazing, Elena."

"I do, don't I, you look pretty good yourself."

"Um… thanks."

That's when I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh! They're here!" Elena screeched in excitement. She ran downstairs. I walked to the top of the stairs to see whom she was letting in. Oh My Gosh. No she didn't! She invited the Salvatore Brothers. I ran back upstairs so fast so they wouldn't see me but they defiantly heard me.

I don't mind Stefan. He's ok. But how could she invite Damon. Elena knows I can't stand him! Though, secretly, I do kind of have a crush on him. Elena then came into the room. I was by the window and saw she let both brothers outside by the pool.

"Bonnie! Come on! It's not that bad!"

"Elena! I told you, I can't be near Damon Salvatore I thought I made that clear."

"I thought you where kidding, he's not that bad."

"Whatever, come on! Lets go swimming."

She dragged me downstairs. Pulling me by my hand. I grabbed onto the slider door and Elena had to drag me away from the door.

"No! Elena!"

"Bonnie!"

"Fine!" Elena let go of me and I sat down on the lounge chair. I think I will get some sun.

"Now, little red, you can't go to the pool and not get in the water."

"Yes, I can, and I will."

"Damon don't harass, Bonnie" Stefan said, both Stefan and Elena where already in the pool.

"Harass her? I would do no such thing." Damon said with his signature smirk.

"UGH!" I lie down on the chair, put my sunglasses, and started to relax.

"I like your bikini, beautiful." Damon scared me by whispering this in my ear.

"Ah! Damon!"

"Well aren't you feisty, you know you would feel much better if you got in the water." Then Damon picked me up and was going to throw me into the water.

"AHHH! DAMON! DON'T!" Stefan and Elena got out of the water awhile and where sitting in chairs. Elena looked up and started screaming at him too.

"Damon! Put her down right now!" I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Nope."

"AHHH!" that's when he threw me in but little did he know. I can't swim.

**So what do you think? I know the first chapter is a little boring but there is a better twist coming up and don't you want to find out what happens to Bonnie?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Water**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV**

"Help!" I screamed when Damon threw me into the water. I was splashing and thrashing around in the water.

"Damon! You idiot! She can't swim!" Elena screamed at him.

"Well how would I know that! You never told me!"

"I'm telling you now!"

"AAAHHH!" the water around me looked red. No! NO! I don't want to remember. Don't want to remember!

The water started to consume me and water fill my lungs. I was drowning. Everything was turning black. The last thing I heard was Elena scream.

"Stefan! Save her!"

I started to wake up feeling someone giving me mouth to mouth. I opened my eyes to see Damon. He almost took my life and now he's saving me. I started to cough up water.

"AH!" I looked at the water and the water is turning red again. NO! I scooted away from the red water and closed my eyes. I realized I crawled right into some ones arms. Damon's arms.

"Mmm…" I whimpered. I closed my eyes not wanting to remember the past.

"Why is she freaking out?" Stefan asked.

"Something happened in her past. She never told me. She never wants to talk about it."

"Bonnie, open your eyes, look at me!" Damon exclaimed.

"NO!"

"Bonnie, I need to see if you're hurt."

I slowly lifted my eyes open. Looking into the dark eyes of Damon.

"Bonnie what are you afraid of?"

"The water… its… red! AH!"

"Little witch, don't turn away from me, what happened?"

"No! NO! I don't want to talk about it!"

"You have to! Cara, look at me!"

I looked into his eyes one more time.

"Tell me, Bonnie."

"When I was… 13. It was late one night and I couldn't sleep… so I walked outside… because I heard something by the pool and when I saw the pool… my parents…their throats where ripped out and there was… blood everywhere…they where in the pool and the blood spread to where the whole pool was filled with blood…red…red!" I turned away not wanting to deal with this.

Damon just held me. Rocking me back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I almost hurt, I'm sorry."

"I…forgive you."

"Thank you."

I looked up at Elena and Stefan. Haha that's so embarrassing haha! I started to feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Elena was smiling, but Stefan looked dumb struck like how could his brother be that sensitive.

Our pool day ended and the brothers went home. I think I really am starting to like Damon. I am sleeping over at Elena's tonight and my mind is only really thinking about Damon. I keep thinking when is the next time I will see him again.

The End

**Yeah I know this story is short. I'm sorry but it was just something that popped into my head when I was at the pool. I am going to be writing more stories for Vampire Diaries so author alert me and you can see what else I will write. I am trying to think of something that will be a longer story. So any ideas would be appreciated. Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
